general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Life After Death/Issue 7
After a day of driving, they neared a small town, consisting only of a few run down buildings, a couple of houses, and a lot of trees. Eric pulled the truck up in front of an apartment building, and stepped out. "I gotta take a leak," he said. "Anyone else have to, now's your chance." Eric walked off towards the grass lawn, while everyone else poured out of the truck. They all walked around, getting a chance to stretch and have some fresh air. "All this sitting is making my ass hurt," Bill said. "Uh, that's...nice," Andre said, sarcastically. Dolph was stretching his arms by the road, when he turned around and saw something. "Guys, we got company!" he yelled, as he stared at two people standing on the third floor balcony, one of them aiming a bow at them. Devon, who was sitting on the bed of the truck still, fell to his stomach. Emily and Bill both pulled out their guns, while Gregory, Eric, Brie, and Andre ran underneath the balcony, so they were out of range. "Who the hell are you people?" the woman holding the bow asked in a stern voice. She was in her early twenties, and had long, cherry red hair, a piercing on her left eyebrow, and was wearing a brown hoodie. "You're not from-" the man beside her said before he was cut off. He was about the same age, and had short, spiky, black hair, a bit of stubble, and was wearing a black, leather jacket. "Shut up," the woman said to him, quietly. "Sorry." Bill looked back at Dolph, acknowledging that something was up. "We've been on the road for a little over a month," Bill told the two. "We've been travelling to the west." The woman lowered her bow, and quietly conversed with the man. "They don't look like they're from Alvin's group," the man said. "We were only there for a minute," the woman replied. "We don't know how many people they have, or what they look like." "I don't know...they just don't look like killers. Well, maybe the guy with the revolver, but not the others." "We don't know these people, I'm not taking chances. I'm not going to lose you because I trusted the wrong people." "They said they've been travelling for a while. And they didn't look like they wanted to cause trouble here...we should have just left them alone." "Well, now they know we're here, so we have to do something." "We don't have to kill them. Just give them a chance...if shit goes south, we always have our knives. Maybe we could get them to help us with Alvin." "Fine, but if we die because of this, it's your fault." "If we die, you can kill me." The man laughed, and then they both stood up and went inside the apartment. They came down to the front doors, which were by the truck, and came out. "Lower your weapons," the man said. "We don't want to hurt you." "As if," Bill said, mockingly. "Hey, Bill," Eric called out and shook his head. "Lower your guns." Emily and Bill both holstered their guns, and Eric, Andre, Brie, and Gregory walked out from under the balcony. Devon got off of the truck bed and slowly walked over. "I'm Morgan," the woman said. "This is Drake." The others introduced themselves. "You guys said you were on the road for a while, right?" Drake asked. "Yeah," Dolph said. "Looking for my sister." "What happened to her?" "We got separated. We were hoping to find her ar Harter." "Harter?" Morgan questioned. "We've heard some bad things about that place." "Well I've heard some good things, and I trust what I heard more than what some complete stranger did." "Alright then..." "Do you guys need any supplies?" Drake asked, and Morgan gave him a nervous look. "No, we're fine, thanks," Eric said. "Are you sure?" "We have plenty, we were just stopping to take a piss. We didn't plan to stay, you actually put us behind schedule." "Oh, well, we apologize," Morgan said. "Yeah, well, we better get going. It was nice talking to you, but we need to head to Harter, whether you think it's safe or not. Come on, let's go." The group piled into the truck. Eric put it in reverse, and backed up, leaving lines in the grass, and sped off. "There's a roadblock ahead!" Morgan tried to tell them, but they were too far to hear. ---- "Man, the world has gone to shit," Eric suddenly said in the middle of driving. "Can't even take a piss without someone trying to lodge an arrow in me." "Something was up," Gregory said. "I could just feel it. The way they started whispering to each other..." "Probably just talking about offering us supplies or something," Andre added. "Don't overthink it." "I'm not overthinking it, I'm just wondering." "Will you two shut the fuck up?" Bill interrupted. "Your bickering is making my ears bleed." "Fuck off, Bill," Andre said. "You're always complaining about shit." "You're the moron who pointed a gun at a little girl!" "And you're the one who said to let them die!" Gregory said. "Will you girls shut up?!" Eric yelled. "It's kinda hard to drive with you guys fighting about pointless shit. I don't know if you're aware, but we are on a tight schedule. We need to try to get to Harter before it starts snowing. It's already late autumn, there's no telling when the first snowfall will be. If I crash and we have to continue on foot - or even try to find another working car - we'll end up freezing to death before we even get anywhere near it. Just drop it, and wait until our next piss break." ---- Devon, laying against the back of the truck, heard every word of what was said. "Bill...said to let us die?" he asked Emily. "Yes...he's an asshole. I never liked him, but I've had to live with him, in fear of getting shot if I try to tell him that." Devon clenched his fist, and started to tear up. "He...he got Leslie killed...if he tried to help, maybe...m-maybe she could have lived. Maybe I wouldn't have lost her..." "Devon, don't start thinking about what-ifs." "But, that son of a bitch...he got her killed. It's his fault!" "Now's not the time to start blaming people. Just sit back, close your eyes, and relax. Don't dwell on the past, it will just make you angrier." "I've tried...but I can't stop thinking about it." "I got my boyfriend killed. One of them was sneaking up on him and...I froze up. By the time I snapped out of it...it was too late. He was already bitten. I try not to think about it much, because I know how depressed I'd get...how angry I would get at myself. You shouldn't, either." "I'll try...no promises." "That's good enough for me." ---- After several minutes of driving, the road was blocked off by a few cars. Eric was able to swerve past them, but at the end of the cars, was a huge wall made of busses and wood nailed together, stretching about fifteen feet in the air. It was unpassable. "Oh, for fuck's sake!" Eric yelled as he stepped out. The others got out, too, and inspected the site. "We aren't getting past this..." Gregory said. "We should probably stay quiet. There's probably people on the other side." "What are we going to do?" Brie asked. "We could probably backtrack, find another road around it. "Sorry, pal," a voice from the on top of the wall said. "All the roads heading west for miles are blocked." A man with long, brown hair, a stern gaze, and a brown, leather jacket walked across, and leaped over the wood. "Who the hell are you?" Eric said, as he reached for his machete. "Calm down there, partner. No need for violence. We're a very civil community." "You didn't answer him," Dolph said. "Who are you?" "I'm Alvin, and this is my community." Credits * * * * * * * * * * * Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of . *First appearance of . *First appearance of .